¿se puede ser feliz?
by dbz2
Summary: Drama, drama y al final algo de felicidad para Mirai Trunks
1. Chapter 1

¿Se puede ser feliz?

Notas de autor: Bueno, me preguntaba como sería Mirai Trunks casado, pero de una firma diferente en la que tendrá que vivir el divorcio y el desamor.

Capítulo 1

Todo era tristeza en ese lugar, allí sentado al borde de un acantilado estaba Mirai Trunks llorando a su suerte, las lágrimas habían formado dos arroyuelos ya y un tercero estaba en proceso. Que más quisiera que arrojarse al precipicio, pero él sabía que eso no lo mataría, que ni siquiera le haría un rasguño. Había peleado con ella, lo corrió a patadas de la casa y además lo dejo en ridículo, aunque era de esperarse eso alguna vez, aunque ella le dedicaba palabras de amor a cada rato sus acciones demostraban que se había enfriado.

**Flashbacks:**

Era de noche y Trunks acababa de volver después de un largo viaje de emergencia ya que su madre había tenido un grave accidente en la calle y estaba en peligro de muerte. Entró a su casa y allí vio a Christi, su esposa, de brazos cruzados con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer por acá!- dijo sarcástica -veo que al fin te importa volver.

-Cielo, no tengo ni idea de que hablas- se estaba poniendo nervioso ¿Qué le ocurría a aquella mujer? -¿he hecho algo malo?

-¡Cómo que si has hecho algo malo!, cuando saliste de viaje me puse a reflexionar y me di cuenta de que…no te amo.

-Chr... Christi ¿Qué quisiste decir?

-¿No te das cuenta? Nuestra relación ya o es lo que era, yo amo a otro- Sonaba algo avergonzada.

-¿A quién? ¡Te juro que voy le parto toda su maldita cara!- decir que estaba enojado era poco, ¡echaba chispas! Poco le faltaba para transformarse en super saiyajin.

-Fuera de aquí- sonaba triste, pero decidida.

-Pero yo...

-FUERA, ¿no te das cuenta?- había empezado a llorar -Nunca has estado conmigo, solo te interesa tu entupida empresa, tu entupido entrenamiento y tu madre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Eres la misma mujer que me despidió hace una semana diciéndome que me amaba.

-Trunks, eres muy apuesto pero muy descuidado, vete antes de que esto te lastime más.

-NO NO PUEDE SER, YO TE AMO Y TE CONSTA- ahora había pasado a la ira y se transformó en super saiyajin.

-Hay algo tras esto querida- sospechaba además de que su esposa lo dejara de amar, quería algo mas, ¿dinero quizás? -Estoy seguro que quieres sacar algo de esto.

-Cree lo que quieras, es mi casa y si no te vas llamo a la policía- dijo amenazadoramente.

-¡Tu no eres mi esposa!- ahora era él el amenazador -¡Mi esposa me adoraba!- eso creía él -¡Esto no tiene lógica!

-Sal o ya te dije que llamo a la policía- ahora sonaba tranquila.

-Y dime ¿Qué pasará con Vegeta?- ahora se preocupaba por su hijo.

-Él es mío Trunks… enfréntalo, estás solo.

-Me iré, pero sabes que te peleare al niño- esperaba que eso solo fuera un mal sueño.

Fin flashbacks:

A nadie, a nadie se le echaba así de repente, no podía ser que se hubiera ido amado y hubiera vuelto odiado... no lo amaban, pero su esposa bien sabía que él era rico, pero ¿alguien usaría el divorcio para además quitarle todo a su ex pareja?

FIN capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

Se puede ser feliz

Capitulo 2: Yo soy Vegeta

Estoy sentado en mi cuarto con la cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas, sólo tengo 10 años y siento como mi mundo se derrumba, escuché a mis padres discutir y me duele pensar que tendré que ir un día a un maldito juicio para ver con quien me quedo. Demonios, ¿Por qué a mi? Yo tenía un super papá y una madre a todo dar, siempre fui feliz y no era para menos, ¿acaso mis padres no recordaban lo unidos que éramos? No tengo amigos, ni gente que esté conmigo y ahora mis padres, ¡no es justo!.

El sueño me gana, sin querer me duermo en el piso, y de repente me veo tirado en la calle, mis padres me aventan desde una nave y me dejan solo, a pesar de que se alejan los escucho, están felices de deshacerse de mi, todo se pone negro y siento como caigo al vacío. Grito y despierto…fue un mal sueño, no tolero el ser odiado ¿mis padres me dejaran de querer? ¡no! Yo los amo y ellos a mí también, entonces ¿¡por qué dudo!? Yo quiero una familia unida, en la que todos se amen, ¡necesito ser amado! No se que pasará conmigo.

No puedo pensar con claridad y lloro, mis padres deben unirse otra vez ¡tengo que hacer algo! De un salto bajo de mi cama y me dirijo a la habitación de papa, ¡si que es un largo camino! Entro y busco en su armario una cápsula, la maquina del tiempo. Ya está, la sostengo en mis manos y salgo volando por la ventana, no sé muy bien por qué hago esto pero mi papa me cuenta historias de sus viajes al pasado y de alguna manera siento que podrán ayudar en algo, estoy ansioso de conocer a toda esa gente. Pongo la fecha correcta y la máquina se eleva rápidamente, veo todo pasar muy rápido, centellas pasar junto a mí y luego tranquilidad.

No lo creo… ¡que bonito lugar! Se ve mas cuidado que el de mi tiempo, estoy emocionado, pero pienso ¿Cómo reaccionaran al verme?

Pienso y pienso cuando decido bajar, me recuesto en el pasto y respiro profundamente, entonces siento algo, una bola de energía cayó sobre mí y me dejó al borde de la inconsciencia, no debo dormir…no debo dor…-desmayo-

---------

Vegeta se acercó lentamente al extraño individuo, lo cargó y lo llevó hasta su cámara de gravedad, cerró la puerta y rápidamente programó la cámara a mil gravedades, el aguantaba muy bien eso pero sabía que su acompañante no-¡dime quien eres!-le ordenó con su fría voz

-¿Qué?, ¡me ataco!-no podía dejar que ese tipo lo atacara y se saliera con la suya ¿sería un enemigo de este tiempo? Entonces no haría daño si lo eliminaba-BIG BANG ATTACK-usando todas sus fuerzas y con la aplastante gravedad sobre él lanzó el ataque, ese extraño moriría, de eso estaba seguro ya que el era un Saiyajin y su agresor no, pero vio sorprendido como su contrincante deshacía el ataque con una sola mano.

Vegeta estaba impactado, ¡el big Bang attack era una técnica suya! Años en el combate le habían enseñado a no subestimar a su enemigo aunque solo fuera un niño, ese mocoso bien podría ser peligroso, tomaría medidas al respecto. Iba a matarlo, preparó una bola de energía en su mano, la hizo crecer y sin más, la lanzó.

FIN capitulo dos


End file.
